All Dogs Go To Heaven: Epilogue part II
by rocker95
Summary: After what happened in New Orleans in 1990, Charlie gets an unsuspecting mission to try to cheer up a girl named Christi Haffield in the town of Santa Marina.Flo turns out 2 have moved there. Sadly knowing he probably wouldn't stay, the two fall n luv.
1. 1980 and 1990 Recap

All Dogs Go To Heaven: Epilogue -part II

Chapter 1: Recap of 1989 & 1990

If anyone knows there was an introductory note, ignore it. If people knew what it said, it was a hoax.

In 1989, the legendary adventure Charlie and Itchy went through the adventure of their lives. Unaware of the time the would reunite, Charlie said his farewells to Anne-Marie. 1990 marked the end that Anne-Marie and Charlie ever got to see each other again.

-People say it's quite a way to Heaven- -Many miles beyond the distant shore- -I believe that all dogs go to Heaven-...-We'll find a little Heaven everywhere around us- -We'll find a little Heaven everywhere we go-

Heaven. 1993.

Charlie sat alone by a lake. It was night over the city they were over. The moon was a few yards to the left of Charlie, beside a cloud. Charlie sat staring into the lake water. He was silent, but he cried, remembering in a blue tone what had happened three years ago.

FLASHBACKS:

"Charlie!" cried Anne-Marie.

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive." said Charlie. "Please, whippet! I beg of you to stop!" he cried at the whippet angel that he met in 1989.

"Charlie!" cried Anne-Marie once again.

"Please hold on." begged Charlie.

"I love you, Charlie." said Anne-Marie.

"I love you too." said Charlie. "I'm sorry, Squeakers."

The quake shook, making Charlie drop Anne-Marie.

FLASHBACKS OVER.

Charlie cried more.

"There, there, Charlie." said the whippet.

"You did this." Charlie cried.

"You were needed." said the whippet.

"What for?" asked Charlie. "You knew she was the only thing I had to live for and you took her away."

The whippet refused to say why she needed him for, but she was upset to know Charlie was upset.

"Charlie, I feel really sorry for you." said the whippet. "My name's A-"

"Then why don't put the three of us back on Earth?" interrupted Charlie.

"Charlie-"

"And why do you know my name?" asked Charlie.

"I see everything-"

"You see everything but what I want." pouted Charlie.

The whippet got on her hind legs, spun around and had now revealed a yellow Heavenly dress on.

"CHARLES BARKIN, SIT THIS INSTANT!" demanded the whippet.

Charlie, now afraid, done so.

"I am Annabelle and I am goddess of Heaven." said the whippet. "Pouting will only do you worse, so I suggest you to stop now."

"I am deeply sorry. I don't won't to work for..."

"I do not want to hear it anymore." said Annabelle. "I will send you back to Earth. A little girl named Christi needs help in Santa Marina, Arizona. I am red hot at the collar right now, so don't be trying anything troublesome. And who knows? You might see old friends. Am I clear?"

"Yes." said Charlie.

FOR AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF PART OF THE CHAPTER, IT WILL BE POSTED ON ROCKER54 DOT YOLASITE DOT COM.


	2. Santa Marina

Chapter 2: Santa Marina

In 1989, Carface had sent himself back to Earth, disobeying Annabelle's orders. He just steered clear of New Orleans. Since his resurrection, he'd been living in San Francisco without the aide of Killer. Heaven's devices have not improved from what they were in 1989 yet.

San Francisco Prison. Night.

"Why isn't this dog in the pound?" asked a human guard. "I mean, I know he's a big evildoer of the dark side."

"Hartley, you don't get it." said a second human guard. "That dog is no dog. And he does not work for the dark side, he IS the dark side."

"Okay?" said guard 1.

The old dog turned into a giant, red cat wearing purple.

He had a demon laugh.

Santa Marina, Arizona. The next day, 1993.

Annabelle sent Charlie and Itchy back to Earth in the morning.

"Let's go to the bar." said Charlie, looking at a building.

"Charlie, no!" said Itchy. "That whippet seemed pretty angry with you! You don't need to give her a reason to give you to...'the other side'."

"They've got Root Beer, Itchy." said Charlie, with a smart-elec tone.

"You're not getting alcohol?" asked Itchy, confused. "That's a first."

"I will never do what I once did before I met Anne-Marie again." said Charlie. "She changed me."

"Not enough." said Itchy. "I tell you what, she's gone and she's never coming back."

Charlie and Itchy went in.

"Bartender, may I have a Root Beer?" asked Charlie.

"Sure thing. Luckily you don't visit Lucky's." said the bartender, a sheepdog.

"Why is that?" asked Charlie.

"Employers, visitors and employees are all humans and you have to drink alcohol." said the bartender.

"Just out of curiosity and not to be rude, what makes this place so special anyways?" asked Charlie.

"We're open at different hours and humans never suspect anything." said the bartender.

"Do they know we talk?" asked Charlie.

"Shouldn't you know?" asked the bartender. "You're a dog."

"I'm...a drifter." said Charlie. "I don't normally stay in one place long."

"I see." said the bartender. "Well, humans don't understand us."

"Why?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know." said the bartender. "I guess they just don't."

"Oh. Well, can you get my pal something to drink?" asked Charlie.

"I'm sorry. I just got too carried away in talking!" said the bartender.

"Do you got strawberry smoothies?" asked Itchy.

"Yeah, comin' right up!" said the bartender.

"And now introducing The 4-Year Pyroes!"

"The singer's a real heart-beater." said the bartender to Charlie.

"Why do you say that?" asked Charlie.

"She's played here before by herself. I know about this group." said the bartender.

All but the singer came out and started playing a country song.

Then, a border-collie came out of the darkness behind the stages with silver ear rings and purple eye shadow. But it wasn't just any border-collie. It was Flo!

"Flo?" asked Charlie.

Flo didn't see him in the crowd though.

Charlie got closer to her. She gave him an angry look.

(Singing)"Love gets me everytime, my heart changed my mind..." 


	3. Flo

Chapter 3

Flo angrily walked out the back door with Charlie following.

"Flo, wait!" said Charlie.

So she stopped in her tracks and slapped Charlie hard on the cheek.

"Ow!" shouted Charlie. "What the Hell's the matter with you!"

"You disappeared for the rest of 1989, show up now and wonder what's wrong with ME!" Flo asked angrily.

"Flo, you don't know half of what I went through!" Charlie said angrily.

"Charlie..." said Annabelle's soft voice. She was speaking through an "EXIT" sign. "Charlie...ask her for directions to Christi's house."

Charlie turned his attention to Flo.

"Flo, I am sorry that I haven't been here for you, but I've got something to do." he said.

"What happened to the way we used to be?" asked Charlie. "You weren't like this."

"I moved on." said Flo.

"MOVED ON!" shouted Charlie. "No you didn't! You don't have a husband and you make money by singing in a bar!"

"Charlie, get off my case." said Flo. "I don't love you anymore."

"Can you at least help me?" asked Charlie. "It's not for me."

"Then what is it?" asked Flo.

"Can you give me directions for Christi's house?" asked Charlie.

Flo's eyes got bigger.

"Christi Haffield's house?" she asked.

"Yes?" assumed Charlie. 


	4. You Can Talk?

Chapter 4

Flo and Charlie were at Christi's house.

"How do you even know who she is?" asked Flo.

"A friend of mine told me about her." lied Charlie.

"Someone who used to live here?" asked Flo.

"Yeah." he lied.

Christi came into the room, not noticing Charlie.

"Lessy!" said Christi.

"Lessy?" said Charlie, confused.

"You understand me?" Christi asked Charlie.

"Why not?" asked Charlie.

"No animal's ever talked to me before." said Christi.

"All of us can talk, but not many of us are understandable." said Charlie.

"Are you the one that came here for me to talk to?" asked Christi.

"You're dog has gone to a better place." said Charlie. "Trust me, I was there."

"Are you an angel?" asked Christi.

"Yes, Christi." said Charlie. "My name is Charlie. You needed someone to cheer you up, other than a human. Here I am."

"Charlie, can I talk to you?" asked Flo.

"Christi, she wants to talk to me." said Charlie. "Her name's Flo."

"Okay." said Christi.

The two walked into the kitchen.

"How do you know this stuff and why are you saying you're an angel?" asked Flo.

"It all might not seem like reality, but is." said Charlie. "There's a couple of dogs named Carface and Killer back in New Orleans that killed me. I sent myself from Heaven back to Earth to pay them back and drowned and went to Hell. I told Anne-Marie goodbye and went back to Heaven. Then I came back to visit her again in 1990. I died again with Itchy and Anne-Marie and went to Heaven. You see, I love you. But it's complicated to be with you."

"You really died four times?" asked Flo.

"Yes." said Charlie.

"And all this time, I thought you were avoiding me." said Flo, feeling guilty for what she'd done. "I'm sorry...I love you too."

They kissed and when that happened, Flo gained the ability to talk to humans.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Flo.

"I wanted to." said Charlie. "But you were too angry at me."

"I might've understood." said Flo.

New Orleans.

Killer was reading an Amazing Spider-Man comic book while listening to AC/DC: Who Made Who when he looked up at the news.

News: "A prison in San Francisco has gotten destroyed by an unknown force."

"Jeez." said Killer. "What a mess."

San Francisco.

In a more complex prison.

Carface Curruthers walked down the hall to the "dog's" cell.

"Buddy, I know a great place for sale that we can plan something bad for the future." said Carface.

"Count me in." said 'the dog'. "I am Red."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." said Carface.

"No, YOUR acquaintance." said Red. 


	5. Falling Back In Love

Chapter 5

"Hey, kid." said Charlie.

"Yeah?" asked Christi.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie, that's a bad idea!" said Flo.

"I agree!" said Itchy.

"Tuts, you're not always going to like my ideas." said Charlie. "Itchy knows."

"What if something happens to her!" shouted Flo.

"I swear to you, nothing will happen!" said Charlie.

"You're too self considerate!" said Flo. "I won't let you take her out!"

"Yeah, well if she wants to go, I'm letting her." said Charlie. "You left her here by herself! Besides, she's safer with the three of us!"

"I didn't leave her by herself!" said Flo.

"Okay, fine." said Charlie. "She was with your pups. You've turned into something my words can't explain."

Journey- I'll Be Alright Without You

The two both gazed into each others' eyes, but only temporarily.

"I like it though." said Charlie.

"If she wants to go to lunch, I wanna go." said Flo.

(Singing)Flo:"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it. And my mother swore that she would never let herself forget. That was the day I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist, but darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception."

(Singing)Charlie:"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts and we've got to find other ways to keep it alone, but keep a straight face."

(Singing)Flo:"And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance and up until now I had swore to myself I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk."

(Singing)Flo & Charlie:"I gotta take the bore reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you'll leave it in the morning when you wake up and leave me with some kinda proof it's not a dream oh and I'm on my way to believing."

"Yeah, I wanna go." said Christi.

"Let's go then." said Charlie. 


	6. Prince Gator

Chapter 6

Flo and Charlie were walking up the street from the restaraunt when Charlie saw an alligator with a white cowboy hat on, leaning against a building.

"Go on home." said Charlie and walked up to the gator.

"Hi." said Charlie.

"Is your name Charlie?" asked the gator.

"Why do you wanna know this?" asked Charlie.

"You were a friend of my dad's." said the gator. "He called it 'friendly meal'."

"You mean King Gator?" asked Charlie.

"Of course." said the gator.

"But you're civilized." said Charlie.

"He was kind of dumb." said the gator prince.

"Was?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, he died two years ago." said the gator prince.

"I'm sorry." said Charlie. "So how'd you find me and why are you here?"

"I need your help." said the gator prince. "I'm Prince Larry Gator and I have searched the world to help manage my kingdom."

Charlie looked at him strange.

"I'm not a girl." said Charlie.

"What!" shouted Larry. "I don't mean as in queen!"

"Larry, I'm an angel." said Charlie. "I was sent back to Earth for a mission."

"What!" said Larry.

"Okay, watch this!" said Charlie and spit on the ground. Pink water molecules floated up to Heaven. "Is that not proof?"

He walked in the direction Flo's house was and disappeared.

Larry's eyes lit up like fire, almost like he didn't exist at all, like he was a spirit of Hell. A purple whippet appeared in his eye, laughing evilly when the eye's pattern changed into a red four leaf clover with a black rectangle in the middle.

"Charlie, I'm sorry that I was so mad at you." said Flo.

"It's okay." said Charlie.

"No it's not. I've done a lot of wrongs in my life... including the mistake of distrusting you." said Flo.

"I'm not God." said Charlie. "He knows that you are sorry."

"I wanna be with you forever & ever." said Flo.

"As do I, but I don't want to make a commitment that might break your heart." said Charlie.

"Why do you have to be back?" asked Flo.

"This is why I believe so." said Charlie. (Singing):"I believe that it's so heavenly here. There's cards, there's fights, there's room for sinners. I believe that it's so heavely here. Now that you love me I don't want to leave. It's so heavenly here."

(Singing)Flo:"It's so heavenly here. I can't believe the things you love in life. I believe that it's so heavenly here. Now that I love you, please don't go. It's so heavenly here."

"Charlie Barkin, you still don't know what a real piece of Heaven is, even though you've been there more than once." said Annabelle, sitting on the edge of a cloud. (Singing)Annabelle:"It's more Heavenly here-"

"It's TOO heavenly there!" said Charlie. (Singing):"There's no place for a dog like me. It's so heavenly here. There's pain and hurt and sorrow and jerks. But most importantly."

(Singing)Flo:"Most importantly."

"Yeah, most importantly." said Annabelle, now laying on the cloud with her head in her paw.

(Singing)Charlie & Flo:"Now that you're lovin' me..."

(Singing)Annabelle:"Now that they're lovin' them..."

(Singing)Charlie & Flo:"It's so heavenly..."

(Singing)Annabelle:"It's so heavenly..."

(Singing)Charlie & Flo:"So heavenly here."

(Singing the same time as them)Annabelle:"So heavenly there."

"Charlie, I don't think that's why you will have to leave. You're just over-reacting." said Flo.

"That was the right time for a song though." said Charlie.

"Oh." said Flo. 


	7. We All Knew It Was Gonna Happen

Chapter 7

Down at the docks of downtown Santa Marina, Flo and Charlie lie side by side. They had obviously been falling in love again, seeing as how they had always stayed close to each other. They lie asleep with Christi close, also asleep.

Charlie's dream.

"Charlie!" cried Anne-Marie, once again from the night of 1990. That's when he dropped her. Then he pictured himself screaming at Annabelle.

"It's all your fault, Annabelle!" screamed Charlie. "I had her in my paw and you killed us all!"

"Goodbye, Charlie." said Annabelle. "You will spend eternity on the other side...And if you would've took a different road, I might've let you spend eternity with a girl like Flo or someone that would've been in your future..."

"No, Annabelle! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" begged Charlie getting closer. But Annabelle reached out, shook his shoulder (and he could actually feel it) and yelled "Charlie!"

Charlie woke up to find that Flo had actually called his name and was shaking him.

"What?" asked Charlie and then was terrorized by the fact that Christi was being kidnapped. "We gotta follow them!" he shouted as the people got in a silver 1971 Olds Cutlass Supreme SX.

Charlie saw a black 1992-95 Ford L9000 moving van.

"We'll drive that!" said Charlie.

Red light.

"Let's go for a drive!" Carface said from the driver seat of the Cutlass.

"No!" cried Christi.

Charlie and Flo got closer to the Cutlass, but they drove off.

"No!" shouted Charlie.

Charlie gained speed and drove up to the Cutlass keeping side by side with it.

"Hey, pal!" Carface said to Charlie.

"You!" said Charlie.

"My name's Carface, best pal!" said Carface, sarcastically and rammed the Cutlass into the side of the Ford.

Charlie closed his eyes and thought about Anne-Marie. "Annabelle, please help me."

He opened his eyes and realized why he was back on Earth. It was not to fall in love. It was not to make a girl feel better (although those things were within the mission). It was a chance to fix the mistakes he made a while ago. He would do whatever it took to turn it all around.

"Not this time, scum." said Charlie to himself about Carface. "Flo, take the wheel."

Charlie and Flo traded spots and Flo took the wheel while Charlie jumped onto the Cutlass, leaving the passenger side door open. Flo put her seatbelt on.

Charlie attacked Carface through the windshield.

"Jump into the truck, Christi!" said Charlie. "Trust me!"

Flo pulled back to the back seat doors.

Pink lightning struck the truck.

"Flo...I'm from Heaven..." Annabelle began. "Let go of the wheel and help her..."

Flo shook her head and scooted over to passenger side. The truck hadn't lost control. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be driving by itself.

She helped Christi get in the truck. The lightning went back into the sky and the two got their seatbelts on and the truck hit a ramp and rolledonto its right side and onto the roof and slid.

Next, the Cutlass went through guardrails and exploded onto rock.

Ford truck.

"My arm!" Flo whined. "Christi, are you okay?"

"Yeah." cried Christi.

Flo and Christi crawled out from the windows of truck.

Flo saw two flares near the guardrails. One was pink and the other was blue.

The blue one shot through the streets until it was gone and the pink one went down close to the ground and went at the speed of someone walking. The pink light disappeared as Charlie's angel appeared.

"Hi, sweetheart." he said sorrowfully. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Flo in the same tone.

"May I please have a goodbye kiss?" asked Charlie.

"Yes." Flo said with a tear running down her cheek.

So they kissed for the final time and Charlie turned back into the flare.

"Charlie...Please don't go!" Flo cried and begged.

As the flare he seemed upset and in an echoed tone he said "It's my time, sweetheart. I'll miss you. Maybe I'll get the chance to see you again."

The flare shot into the sky.

San Francisco.

Grey fingers tapped a big cigar side to side on a table.

"I know about something called Gabriel's Horn." said Carface.

"Good. Bring it to me in three years." Red said, smashing Carface in the face with a skillet, killing him.

A purple whippet smiled at the red cat through a window.

By 1995, changes were made on how it would be if one returned to Earth. They had to have devices for people to know existence of others. Charlie hadn't got to see Flo again...until '97.

THE END...I hope you liked the epilogues.

Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse

Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin

Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford

Loni Anderson as Flo

Vic Tayback as Carface Curruthers

Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer

Melba Moore as Annabelle

George Hearn as Red

Judith Barsi as Anne-Marie

All other characters (except King Gator and Belladonna) made up by me.

SOUNDTRACK:

"Love Gets Me Everytime"

written and performed by Shania Twain

"The Only Exception"

written by Hayley Williams of Paramore

performed by Paramore & Charlie Sheen

"I Believe It's So Heavenly Here"

written by rocker54

performed by Charlie Sheen, Loni Anderson & Melba Moore

"Whatever It Takes"

written and performed by Lifehouse


End file.
